Halo 2: Cairo Desk
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Defend the station's MAC gun from the Covenant border.


John-117 and Sergeant. MJR. Avery Johnson walked into the group of cheering Marines from the tram and hovered around the robotic camera.

Chief Officer John 117: "You told me there would be no cameras."

Sheriff Major Johnson: "And you told me that you will wear some beautiful things! People need heroes, chiefs. Give them hope. (lift your hat, adjust your hair, put on your hat) So smile, are you? We are still getting Something smiling!"

When the bridge's explosion door opened, Johnson and the owner walked to the end of the room.

The idea turned into a high charity, and Tartarus and his two Jiralhanae brought Thel'Vadamee to a ledge on High Charity. Sangheili Honor Guardsmen is stationed on both sides. Covenant Unggoy, Kig-yar and Mgalekgolo gathered on the sidewalk.

Unggoy: "He is very interesting! He is very good!"

They arrived at the window sill, where we saw the stadium seats filled with roaring covenant aliens. Jiralhanae fixed Vadamee's arm to the floating cuff.

Tatarus: (Happiness) "You have attracted a lot of people."

Thel'Vadamee: (painfully) "If they come to listen to me, they will be disappointed."

Tatarus: (Malicious) "Are you sure?"

When the energy beam hit Vadamee on both sides, the whole crowd cheered and he swayed in pain.

The views changed back to Cairo's bridge, and dozens of naval officers cheered for the Lord and the Sheriff of Johnson finally approached the Lord.

Master and Johnson honored Lord Hood.

Lord Hood: "Gentle, we are very lucky to get you back."

An official whispered in Lord Hood's ear.

Lord Hood: "Come on, Cortana."

The incarnation of Cortana appears in a nearby zoo.

Cortana: "Another whisper, sir, close to Io. We have detectors on the way."

Hood reviewed the chiefs and Johnson.

Lord Hood: "I apologize, but we must do this as soon as possible."

Lord Hood turned and left.

Cortana looked up at Chief and Johnson.

Cortana: "You look good."

Johnson and the chief responded at the same time.

John-117: "Thank you."

Johnson: "Thank you."

The principal and Johnson looked at each other.

Lord Hood received a colonial cross from a red box with two other colonial crosses.

Lord Hood: "The Sergeant Major, the colonial cross was awarded for the unity boldness and dedication of a soldier of the United Earth Space Army..."

The medal on the hood of Johnson's uniform.

On the face of Tar tarus, the view changes back to High Charity.

Tatarus: "...no greater heresy! Let him be an example for all who violate our covenant!"

The covenant crowd cheered again. Tartarus growled and ordered that his two Jiralhanae subordinates seized 'Vadamee's now scorched armor and pulled it.

When a young woman joined the chiefs and Johnson, the point of view changed back to Cairo.

Lord Hood: "Commander Miranda Kes. Your father's actions are in line with the tradition of the highest military service. In the face of impossible victories, his courage reflects his own great honor and the UN Security Council. The Navy lost the best one. "

Hood handed her a colonial cross. Miranda resisted tears when accepting the medal.

The view changed back to High Charity again, a black Sangheili Combat helmet fell to the floor, and the bare 'Vadamee hangs lightly from his bondage. A glowing brand rises from the floor behind him, Tartarus grabs it and moves forward.

Thel'Vadamee looked up weakly. Tartarus gave him a fierce appearance and was happy to press the brand on Sangheili's chest and put a shameful mark on it. The tortured Sanghaly warrior resisted the pain but succumbed and screamed.

The view changes to Cairo again and the alarm starts to sound.

Cortana: "Slipspace breaks directly from our battle group."

Lord Hood: "Tell me."

The image of the Covenant boat appears on the big screen.

Cortana: "The fifteen covenant capital vessels occupy positions outside the killing zone."

The screen shows that the UNSC vessel is close to the Covenant Fleet.

Fleet Admiral HarperCOM: "This is the fleet admiral Harper. We are fighting the enemy."

Lord Hood: "Negative, Admiral. Form a defensive boundary around the cluster." (To Miranda Case) "Commander, reach your ship and contact the fleet."

Case pays tribute.

Commander Case: "Yes, sir." (Leaves)

Lord Hood: "You have a MAC gun, Cortana. Once they enter the range, they will open."

Cortana: "I am very happy."

The avatar of Cortana disappeared. Hood turned back to the tactical screen.

Lord Hood: (Follow) "Some things are not right... destroying Rich's fleet is fifty times so big."

An officer faced Lord Hood.

Police Officer: (panic) "Mr., other contacts. Boarding tools, there are many 'they!'

The view switches back to the screen.

Lord Hood: "They will try to get our MAC guns offline, let their capital fleet shoot the Earth directly. (Look at the chieftain) and defend this station!"

John-117: "Yes, sir." (To Johnson) "I need weapons."

Johnson: "That's it."

When Lord Hood returned to his command post, Johnson and the chiefs left the bridge. Through the bay window overlooking the MAC cannon, the fleet turned to engage with allies attackers. The long-sword warrior was attacked by a marathon-class heavy cruiser.

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Alarm! Boarding students enter!"

The owner armed himself, joining Johnson and a team of Marines. Miranda Case and several naval officers took the tram.

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Everyone reports to the battle station."

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "This is not an exercise. I repeat, this is not an exercise!"

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Sealing the pressure door".

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Open Arms Locker."

Chiefs, Johnson and the Marines entered the entertainment R-01.

JohnsonCOM: "How, Malta?"

Malta Defence CoordinatorCOM: "Standby... they are locked! Check targets and observe crossfires. They are in a standard formation: there are small bastards in front, big men in the back... Good luck, Cairo" .

Outside, a covenant boarding process was locked on the hull, causing the station to shake. The weapon will soon be heard from outside the door.

Johnson: "I need to put a fire on that bulkhead. Once the door is open, let them own it!"

Marines occupy the position of the sealed bulkhead. Johnson built a fixed turret. A bright light and creaking noise, such as a welding torch, comes from the center of the door and will explode soon. The door was opened, Unggoy rushed in, and then their Sangheili commander. With the help of the chiefs, the defenders of the UN Security Council eliminated the attackers.

Home advantage

Lord HoodCOM: "Find the entry point of the boarder, the chief. Cut them off at the source."

If the player stops:

Lord HoodCOM: "The chiefs, if we don't take out their boarding boats, they will continue to send reinforcements."

If the player stops some:

Lord HoodCOM: "Focus on boarding boats, chiefs. Marines can handle the rest."

The owner went to find the boarding boat, and the Marines stayed behind to guard the entrance to the recreation room.

Female Marines: "This will be your reserve position, sir."

Either

Female Marines: "We will stand here, sir."

Either

Female Marines: "Continue, Chief. We will be here."

Either

Marine Corps: "We have ordered to stay here, chieftain."

Either

Marine Corps: "This is like the one we walked, the chief."

Either

Marine Corps: "Sir, we will protect the area."

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Housekeeper of Habitat Alpha".

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "I need a Habitat Alpha team, as soon as possible!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Sealing the pressure door".

The chief lifted a flight of stairs into the security R-01. He used a portable machine gun and assisted the Marines below to use the Commons R-01. Then he went downstairs and accepted more contracts in the House of Commons.

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Support shock!"

I heard a loud buzz when I boarded the plane near Cairo.

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "The No. 4 security station was attacked."

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Respond quickly to the safety station No. 3!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Attention! Boarding students in Section 7!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "We have boarders at the port of Tsuen Wan!"

After obtaining the House of Commons, the chief went up another flight and went to a T-station overlooking the hangar A-01, where a covenant boarding boat docked. The Chiefs and Marines participate in the following Covenant invaders, including the Sangheili Ultras.

Once the owner has completed killing all the covenant boarders in the first hangar bay, you can quickly leave the Malta station through the window to see the St. Johann boat.

Private first-class chip Dubbo: "Hey, look! Malta has already driven its boarder!"

CortanaCOM: "Malta, what is your status?"

Malta Defense CoordinatorCOM: "I don't believe it! They are retreating, we won!"

Malta suddenly exploded in a huge fireball, its MAC barrel ruptured and rolled.

Private Dubbo: "This is terrible! Really bad!"

The hangar door exploded and another covenant attacked. The chiefs killed them and left the hangar.

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "All hands support the impact!"

When another boarding crew took himself to Cairo, the station swayed violently.

If the chieftain booth:

Lord HoodCOM: "There are more boarding boats in your area, chiefs."

If the chief continues to delay:

Lord HoodCOM: "The chieftain, I am showing an active boarding boat nearby. Find them."

If the chief is further delayed:

Lord HoodCOM: "Remove the remaining boarding boat, Chief."

The chieftain and the surviving Marines traveled to the Hangar A-02, where they found another team of Marines installing several Unggoy manned plasma turrets on the T-stage. Another boarding boat docked here.

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Alarm! The enemy has broken through the port MAC Bay!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Fireteams, boarders in Section 2."

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Attention! We have boarders in Section 3!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Fireteams to Tram Terminal 2"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Alarm! Boarding students have broken through the communication station!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "The rapid response team of the distribution group!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Alarm! We have enemies on the podium!"

Once the owner completes killing all the intruders in the second hangar bay (including a legendary Sangheili Zealot), see the St. Johann boat again through the window, this time only retreat from Athens station.

Private Dubbo: "Oh, oh! Hey, they have to leave Athens!"

Athens exploded like a violent explosion. The resulting shock wave shakes the Cairo station.

Lord HoodCOM: "Cortana, evaluation!"

CortanaCOM: "The explosion came from inside Athens. It is the same as Malta. The covenant must bring something. Bomb."

Lord HoodCOM: "Then they will definitely bring a person. The chief, find it."

Priority shift

If the chief decides to suspend for a while, Cortana will remind him of the urgency of the situation through some of the following:

CortanaCOM: "The chief, we don't have much time."

CortanaCOM: "Not a lot of time, chieftain!"

CortanaCOM: "Where are you?! The bomb is here!"

CortanaCOM: "The buzz of the clock, the chief. Come here!"

CortanaCOM: "The chief, here, next to the bomb!"

CortanaCOM: "Now ask yourself this question: What am I doing is helping Cortana to stop this site from being blown into tiny pieces?"

CortanaCOM: "Just a friendly reminder: bomb."

CortanaCOM: "If this happens, I will never talk to you again!"

The chieftain opened a route under the hangar bay through MAC Storage and encountered another contract gun. When he was near the other side of the corridor, two Stealth Sangheili appeared. The chiefs killed them.

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "All non-combatants go to the pressure zone."

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Go all out to the pressure zone."

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "All non-combatants report to the evacuation station!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Everyone reports to the evacuation station!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Everyone, we have given up the radio!"

When the chief returned to the armory, he found that the gun master shot a shotgun at a pair of Sangheili. What he said to them is different depending on the difficulty level set.

Master of firearms (easy or normal): "Remove from my armory, separate your lips! Oh, God -!"

Sergeant Gunnery (hero): "Tell your friend, I got enough ammunition!"

Sergeant Gunnery (Legend): "Come on, is that a weapon or a flashlight? Oh, dangit-!"

The gun master will be hit by the plasma and die. The chief went upstairs and canceled his Sanghei killer.

The chiefs withdrew from the armory and entered Commons B-01, which was completely encroached by the covenant. Alien forces have built multiple plasma turrets that cover the entire room, and various covenant infantry lurk in the corridors. The chiefs fought his way, moving up a flight of stairs and entering safe B-01, where he sent another contract gun.

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Mars to the Habitat Delta".

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Keep it up, always forever!"

As the other boarding boat was installed, the station vibrated again.

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "The enemy has taken the safety station number one!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "I need a squad of the Habitat Delta!"

The chief exited the security B-01 and entered the umbilical of the station. Commander Case, Sergeant Johnson and several officers were on the outside of the ramp to exchange fire with the Amber team.

Sergeant Johnson: "Come on, chieftain, this way!"

Commander Case: "When they appeared, I almost boarded the plane."

Sergeant Johnson: "Don't worry, ma'am, we are on it."

Once they clear the scope of the covenant:

Commander Case: "Thank you, Chief. I owe you one."

Johnson: "Get started. I will report to the commander."

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Fireteams to Terminal 2."

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "Alarm! Boarding students at the dry dock of the port!"

(later)

Cairo Defence Coordinator (speaker): "All personnel, ready to give up the station!"

Authorized personnel only

The chief left the station through an airlock and fought several Sangheili Rangers in a space vacuum.

CortanaCOM: "Sir, the boarders have broken through the fire control center. They have a bomb."

Lord HoodCOM: "Can you resolve it?"

CortanaCOM: "Yes, but I need the chief to help with the detonator."

Lord HoodCOM: "The chieftain, double the time to come to the bomb! Cortana, prioritize the target and shoot at will."

The captain re-entered Cairo Station through Portside Shipping and encountered Marines near the container. There was a loud buzz and a group of Yanme'e appeared. The chiefs and the Marine Corps eliminated the group.

Fleet Admiral HarperCOM: "The first echelon, you are with me, wrap these cruisers and take them one by one. The second echelon, let the airlines get busy."

CortanaCOM: "Register all enemy ships in the killing area. Thirteen cruisers, two assault aircraft carriers. I want to say aloud!"

The station's MAC gun began to shoot the Covenant fleet.

An elevator platform full of covenant troops rises from below. The chiefs killed all of them and took the elevator down to the airlock.

Fleet Admiral HarperCOM: "The airline is breaking through, sir! They are heading straight to Cairo!"

LordCOM: "Cortana! Put your firepower on the first aircraft carrier. Admiral, do your best."

Fleet Admiral HarperCOM: "Everyone, composition. Follow my leader!"

As a huge covenant assault aircraft carrier accelerates through Cairo and the Earth, the masters observe through the open airlocks, causing the entire station to vibrate.

CortanaCOM: "The first airline completely ignored us, sir! Go straight through the debris field in Malta and go straight to the earth!"

After crossing the MAC's recoil arm in a vacuum and killing several Sangheili Rangers - including a person with a plasma turret, the chief re-entered the station through another airlock.

Return to sender

The chieftain takes the elevator to the fire control center.

CortanaCOM: "You know, there are a lot of elite guard bombs. You may need to be creative."

The chiefs arrived at the fire control, and a group of quite large Sangheili and Unggoy were guarding the bombs. The station vibrates again. Outside the window, the chieftain can see the second aircraft carrier bypassing Cairo after the first aircraft carrier landed on Earth.

Once the chief has cleared the covenant room to protect the bomb:

Cortana's holographic avatar appears on a pedestal near the bomb.

Cortana: (emergency) "I. In your mind. Now."

The Master Chief touches the base and Cortana downloads directly into his armor. He walked to the front of the bomb and touched the red flashing active cushion in the center. It flashes and turns blue. The threat was neutralized.

John-117: "How much time is left?"

Cortana: "You don't want to know."

Case CommanderCOM: "Cairo, this is at Amber Clad."

The view becomes a bridge to In Amber Clad.

Commander Case: "The shield of the aircraft carrier has expired. I am ready to attack immediately."

The point of view can be traced back to the bridge in Cairo, showing only Lord Hood.

Lord Hood: "Negative, commander. Don't deal with such a big ship. Not your own."

John-117COM: "Mr..."

The view turned back to the bay, and the chief waited on the bomb with one hand.

John-117: "... permission to leave the station."

The view returns to the bridge in Cairo.

Lord Hood: (distracted) "For what purpose, master?"

John-117COM: "Let the covenant rebound their bombs."

Hood stopped to think and agreed.

Lord Hood: "Get permission."

In the bay, the chief grabbed the bomb with two pointed protrusions and dragged it across the floor, causing a spark burst as it scratched the metal coating. He dragged it into the elevator and then rose.

Cortana: "I know what you are thinking, it's crazy."

John-117: "So, stay here."

Cortana: "We are both unfortunate... I like crazy."

The elevator reached an empty long sword launch bay, and the chief went out and looked at the huge bay door. A blazing angel fighter flew over and was chased by two long swords. The UN Security Council fleet rushed to the earth and chased the Covenant ships. The owner then walks over to the door's release handle, and the handle falls over him.

Cortana: "There is only one problem. What if you miss?"

John-117: (Coolly) "I won't."

The owner pulled down the handle, the hatch opened, and the bay quickly decompressed. The debris lifted from the floor and rushed into space, and the bomb slowly began to slide toward the door, sparking on the floor. The chieftain seized it as it passed and was pulled into space.

In the free fall, the chiefs fell in the general direction of North Africa. The first airline was located a few miles below him, too far away. The second carrier just passed under his position and then opened with an energy projector, almost letting him down. A cruiser fired a rocket underneath him and an energy projector circumvented its spine, and the entire hull exploded. Through its owner drastically dropped, watching its engine fail and trying to re-light itself.

A pair of long-sword warriors dive from him and fire on the aircraft carrier. They fire at the carrier and send an intermittent flame along the back of the carrier, allowing the chief to pass through the narrow hole created by the explosion.

At the center of the carrier is a large open chamber, a large fusion core that projects white light on its inner surface. The carrier suffered a lot of abuse; the far end of the room was torn open and the earth was shown outward. The owner climbs the bomb, presses its activation panel, and then rotates. His legs were bent and the bomb was removed from the bomb in order to separate the armor of the carrier.

He fell from the aircraft carrier and went straight to the earth. Behind him, a slight blue explosion flashed up and down the alien warship. Suspended, the entire ship exploded in a huge plasma fire.

When the chieftain fell to Africa, In Amber Clad passed under him and matched it.

Inside the Amber Clad Bridge, Johnson and Case watch the tactical show. The entire boat rang, and Johnson and Case looked up.

Johnson looked at Case and grinned.

Johnson: "Change a brick... He flies very well!"

Commander Case: "The chieftain, go in, equipment. We are bringing this battle to the surface."

Work at Amber Clad Bank and sneak into the Earth's atmosphere and enter the field of vision along a huge gray city on the East African coast.

The level ends.


End file.
